


The Assault on Wrenrock

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Dungeons and Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Human!Outsider, Post DotO, Post-Canon, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Emily Kaldwin and friends face a dangerous curse and are left to the unknown in uncharted territories and murky waters through Pandyssia and beyond, strengths will be tested as this curse and the mastermind behind it puts the gang through emotional turmoil, tests and more.  Ghosts from the past, and haunted memories follow Emily and her friends around, but will it break them before they can stop this evil?





	The Assault on Wrenrock

**Author's Note:**

> Series spoilers for Dishonored, dishonored 2, all DLCS (DOTO included) and the book and comics. The idea for this work came about when I was playing Tiny Tina's assault on Dragon Keep which is a DLC for Borderlands 2, in it they are playing a D&D-like game but you get to -play- in the D&D type world. The "Eternal night"/monsters curse was inspired by Minecraft Storymode Season 2.

**Coming Soon:** The continued adventures of Emily Kaldwin, join our friends as they travel to distant places to stop a curse that befell upon Dunwall. 


End file.
